A Day without Dice
by Pheonix tamer
Summary: It was a lovely, quiet day in the city of Domino. Birds were singing, children playing happily and giggling, in other words all was well until……NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"
1. The horror of it all

Disclaimer: Yes.sadly I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters big sigh. If only...anyhoo enjoy the story.  
  
A.N- This story was created with the help of a friend at an all night sleep over when I mentioned I wanted to write a fic about Ryouji Otogi. This just happened to pop come out of our weird minds at 5:00 in the morning after a night of watching Rose Red by Stephen King (I do not own) and alcoholic beverages.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a lovely, quiet day in the city of Domino. Birds were singing, children playing happily and giggling, in other words all was well until..  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" a voice screamed in horror and seemed to echo through the entire city.  
  
Meanwhile at the Motou household..  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
"Huh? What? My Dark Magician plushy! Yami!" screamed the small tri- coloured hair boy, jumping from his bed panting in fear and gripping his Duel Monster bed comforters.  
  
Coincidentally at the Wheeler residence...  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
"Huh? Wat? Who stole my hotdog!?" a blond shot as he tumbled out of his bed gripping his pillow but not before smacking his head on his night stand and knocking over a lamp in the process.  
  
At the Gardner household..  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
"Who? What? Friendship will save the day!" shouted a short brown haired teen as she shot up from her bed thrusting a fist forward like a punch, and kicking off her bed sheets.  
  
Also at the Taylor home..  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
"What? Oh my gawd! My hair gel!" cried the tall brunet as he opened his eyes and frantically tried to kick off the bed covers while desperately trying to get to his dresser and failing miserably.  
  
At the Ryou Bakura house...  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
"Where? Yami! I told you to stop lighting people on fire!" shouted the white haired light as he rolled over and put a large, fluffy pillow over his head.  
  
Also at the Kaiba Mansion..  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
"Ack! What? Mokuba? Where are you? My Blue Eyes!" yelled the cerulean- eyed CEO as he leapt from his chair and looked around the room frantically searching his office desk.  
  
Likewise at the Ishtar residence..  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
"Marik! I told you to tell your idiot Yami to stop killing people in the house! I don't want blood on the carpet!" cried a dark haired girl as she sighed and rolled over onto her side.  
  
Similarity at the Underwood home...  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
"Who? Huh? My bug collection! Momma I told you not to call an exterminator, the bugs are my friends!" yelped a short green haired teen as he jumped off his bed ran over to his case of rare imported East African butterflies and cradled it protectively.  
  
Coincidentally at Domino harbour..  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
"Who? Huh? Daddy come back, don't leave me!" screamed the blue haired, tan skinned teen while flipping and falling out of his make shift hammock.  
  
Simultaneously, at the Valentine apartment...or so we think  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
"Who now? What? Hey! Who the hell are you?" screeched a blonde as she shot up from a bed and gripped a handful of covers. "Get outta my bed!"  
  
"Umm.this is my bed," replied a male figure as he turned to face the violet eyed teen.  
  
Also at the Raptor household..  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
"Ahhh! No! Don't let the T-Rex eat me!" yelped the short brunet while throwing his Jurassic Park (A.N- I do not own Jurassic Park) covers over his head and trembled.  
  
At the Roba residence..  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
"What? Who? Oh my gawd, I'm not psychic!" wailed a green haired teen as he woke up startled and drenched in a cold sweat.  
  
And lastly..at the Pegasus Mansion...  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
"Pardon? Excuse.Funny Bunny give me back my eye patch!" pleaded the one eyed, silver haired man as he sat up panting from his nightmare.  
  
The loud echo of screaming was heard through the whole city of Domino, as a certain midnight colour haired teen searched frantically for one his most prized possessions.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My dice earring! Where is it? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the emerald coloured eye teen wailed again while throwing clothes and other objects around the room in hope of finding his precious earring.  
  
"I can't go to school without it! I'm nothing without my lucky earring! What will my fan girls think!?" cried the Dungeon Dice Monsters creator as he flopped onto his bed and heaved a sigh which quickly turned into a wail as the seemingly large sturdy bed beneath him snapped and crashed to the floor.  
  
"Great.what else could go wrong?" questioned Ryouji as he sighed walked over to his dresser and picked up his hair elastic and brush and began running its bristles throw his long, soft, dark hair. He quickly put his hair into his trademark ponytail only for his elastic to snap into two pieces.  
  
"No! That was my only elastic! Shit!" moaned the 6'1" teen as he slammed the brush back onto his table which caused the mirror to fall and smash onto the floor.  
  
"GAHHHHHH!" the teen cried while he slumped to the floor. "It's karma..it has to be," Ryouji tried to reason while picking up a shard of glass and chucking it.  
  
"What am I going to do...I need that earring!"  
  
Okay, that was an attempt at humour.if you didn't laugh, I have failed and I am sorry. If I did then.YAH!  
  
Ryouji: My.My lucky earring! How could you do this to me?  
  
Easily.anyways it's funny, at least I think so  
  
Ryouji: It is not funny! You will replace it with my hair elastic!  
  
Yeah, yeah whatever.anyways please read and review!  
  
Ryouji: Yes review, the more you review the faster the story will progress making me get my earring back faster! So REVIEW!! 


	2. Girly locks

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Don't sue! cowers in corner from angry money hungry lawyers  
  
It was a beautiful day at Domino high, teens talking, laughing and dueling...basically doing everything but homework, like they were suppose to, but instead they chose to waste class time. Yugi and gang slowly sauntered into class followed by a dead tried CEO, all who could barely keep their eyes open. Joey gave a yawn and sat down at his desk only to have his chair taken out from underneath him by one of his best buddies Tristan. "Heeeeeyyyyyy," moaned the blond. "I was using that." He concluded as he rubbed his backside tenderly and slowly rose to his feet. Tristan was just about to reply back to the temperamental teen when loud hooting and whistling interrupted him. Different colour eyes all swerved to the direction of the noise only to be met with a vision of heaven, as Tristan put it.  
  
There she stood long midnight locks, piercing emerald green eyes and a light pink hue present on her cheeks. "Damn..." the honey eyed teen said in a whisper which was quickly followed by a "What a knock out", "Mmm mm good" and a "Thank heavenly Jesus!" The girl grumbled and took a seat next to Seto mumbling something about "stupid morons". The CEO raised a brow and looked the girl over. Something seemed awfully familiar about this "girl" and the fact that she wore the male uniform made him more suspicious.  
  
"Ryouji?" questioned the cerulean-eyed teen as he turned to face the girl. Just as the girl was about to answer the brunet known as Tristan interrupted and started to introduce himself but not before trying some of his cheesy pick up lines. "Hey baby what's your sign?" questioned the brown-eyed teen while giving a wink to the midnight haired teen. "Do not enter! U MORON!" yelled the girl as she glared at the tall teen who only smiled and took her hand into his and placed a light kiss on her knuckles. Seto gave smirk, as he knew his suspicions were correct as to whom this new "girl" was. "TRISTAN U STUPID BASTARD ITS ME RYOUJI!" wailed the teen as he ripped his hand from the brunet's grasp and started wiping his knuckles on his shirt. The brown-eyed teen paled as he stared at Ryouji in utter shock and disgust. "EWWWWWWWWWWW!" wailed the brunet as he started spiting and trying desperately clean off his lips. "Ryouji...I never knew you crossed dressed?" inquired the tri-colored haired teen as he looked at the tall teen skeptically. Ryouji let out a growl and gave a death glare towards the small teen. "I'm not...I broke my hair elastic this morning and I lost my dice earring ok?!" screamed the emerald eyed teen as his eye twitched in annoyance.  
  
Just then the teacher strode into the classroom and pulled down the screen for the overhead projector. "Class.." the teacher started "today we will be starting the class off with health, and I chose to do the female reproduction system first, so would you all take out your notebooks and copy this down," the teacher concluded as she flipped the lights and flashed a diagram of the female reproductive system on the overhead. There was a mix of groans and a few "yes's" from the class. Most of the fits of happiness came from the male members of the class.  
  
Finally, after a long boring lecture of the female anatomy the bell finally sounded. Ryouji slowly rose from his chair in a daze. Who knew females were so complicated! The raven-haired teen grabbed his books and quickly exited the classroom before he could get harassed by Yugi and the gang or another hoard of horny males.  
  
"Ugh!" Ryouji said as he quickly raced to his locker to get his clothes for his next period class, which happened to Phys-Ed class. "Great," the emerald eyed teen said out loud as he grabbed his bag. Surely, things had to get better. The teen swiftly shut his locker door and raced towards the gym receiving a few catcalls from a few guys in the process. As soon as the teen entered the boys change room all the males turned and a few clad in only towels and boxers. Ryouji ignored the looks and set his bag down near his gym locker.  
  
"Hey sweetheart, as much as I want you to stay here with us and get changed, the coach is gonna come in here soon and if he sees you, there's gonna be trouble," one well built blond said as he leaned on Ryouji's locker and flashed him a dashing smile. "But if you want we can continue this little stripping game later," the blue eyed teen teased and winked at the raven-haired teen.  
  
"You baka!" The dungeon dice monsters creator said as he pushed the teen off his locker. "I'm a guy!" he shouted as he took his shirt off exposing his solid chest. The blond taken back by the angry teen's outburst backed away and went about his business.  
  
"Looks like Otogi has a new feminine look guys," came another male voice from the other side of the locker room. Ryouji scowled knowing too well who had made that comment.  
  
"Fuck off Bakura, or you'll regret it!" shot the emerald-eyed teen while slipping on his gym shorts and shirt.  
  
"Stop making idle threats Otogi, why don't you go paint your nails or something," the white haired teen mocked as he tied up his sneakers.  
  
"Either that or powder his nose," another male voice said as he exited the shower just finishing his session of phys-ed.  
  
"Oh, Blow me Malik," Ryouji spat as he grabbed his water bottle and took a sip then spitting it out on the locker room floor. Malik only smirked and wrapped a small towel around his slim waist, not bothering to pat down his well built, tan body.  
  
"Oh that's attractive Otogi, how are you suppose to pick up any males if you go around hocking everywhere you see fit?" Bakura teased as he picked up his water bottle and quickly exited the change room and went out to the gym. Ryouji growled and quickly followed suit.  
  
Phys-Ed class went on like always, except for the fact poor Ryouji was now nicknamed "Girly locks" and constantly mocked by the rest of the class and harassed by Bakura. When was this day going to end? The coach finally blew his whistle and all the class quickly rushed back into the boys change room. Ryouji scowled at the other guys in the change room. Just then Bakura came strolled by him and placed a hand on his slim shoulder.  
  
"Well well girly locks, I guess I'll see you later!" mocked the chocolate- eyed teen as he exited the change room.  
  
"Fucking bastard," the dice crazed teen muttered under his breath as he shoved his sweaty gym clothes into his bag and exited the change room in a huff.  
  
As the day continued Ryouji became more and more frustrated at least three times he has been caught by a teacher trying to enter the boy's bathroom and had been yelled at, then he had to prove to them he was a male...which was hard to do without offending the authority figure or getting suspended for indecent exposure. Otogi gave a sigh of relief as the final bell sounded to end the day. Ryouji sauntered over to his locker one final time and slowly filled his backpack full of books. Normally, he would have filled his bag faster but now the teen was too tired out from all the abuse he received and frankly he just didn't care anymore. All he cared about was getting home and having a nice warm shower. Then maybe going to the store and buying a pack of hair elastics. Or maybe in the reverse order. It didn't matter. The raven-haired teen shut his locker door quickly and tried to turn to leave when he felt a slight tugging.  
  
"What the hell?" the teen inquired, the question directed to no one in particular. The teen tried to walk away again. This time a small yelp escaped the teen's lips as his head jolted backwards. Yes, Ryouji Otogi had done it. Only he could possibly achieve it. Somehow, some way the emerald eyed teen had managed to slam his locker door on his flowing midnight haired locks.  
  
"Great! Just fucking great!" the teen muttered as he tried to use his strength to pull his hair out from the locker, disregarding the fact that his hair was attached to his head. "OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!" screamed the creator of dungeon dice monsters as he continued to push and push. Yes, it was official. Ryouji Otogi was stuck and by the look of it he would be for awhile if someone didn't come and help him open his locker.  
  
"You realize your hair is attached to your head Otogi?" a cold voice came from the left of the teen. Ryouji closed his eyes and let out a sigh. This was all he needed. Why? Why did he have to grace him with his presence? Oh what pray tell did he do to deserve this? He didn't know all he knew is he wanted to get the hell home!  
  
Pheonix: Well? What u think?  
  
Ryouji: *glares at pheonix and crosses his arms*  
  
Pheonix: *smiles* I knew you'd love it!  
  
Ryouji: I HATED IT! I can't believe you could be soo mean!  
  
Pheonix: I'm sorry but it's apart of the story line! Plus it's funny as hell!  
  
Ryouji: I hate you, and your story line! I want my earring back!  
  
Pheonix: You'll eventually get it back...or so you hope...like I said the more people who press that little button on the bottom left of the screen the faster you'll get your earring back!  
  
Ryouji: OY! Please review people! I'm begging you! 


	3. Close encounter

Disclaimer: I am poor from my graduation and other party like things. Please don't sue me. You may only receive a few poorly drawn sketches of anime characters and possibly my rubber duck. I do not own anything even remotely related to this!   
  
Chapter 3- Close encounter   
  
Great. Just great. Just fucking peachy. The emerald eyed teen thought to himself as he slowly tried to turn his head in the direction which the cold voice came. This was all he needed to make the day perfect. Ryouji's piercing eyes finally met with ice blue ones and tried to glare as best as he could, of course not even coming close to rivalling that of the CEO's. The midnight haired teen let out a sigh.   
  
"Please Kaiba I really don't want to hear it, just take that pickle out of your ass for one moment and be a semi-nice guy and help me out?" whined the dice crazed teen. The brunet smirked. Never had he seen such stupidity. Well...that was a lie. There was the puppy dog, but that was expected. Wheeler was naturally stupid. Otogi. Otogi was a different story. This was unexpected, and the CEO took great pride in watching the dungeon dice monsters creator try desperately to free himself from the "evil" locker door of doom.   
  
"Why should I?" was the cerulean eyed teens reply as he opened his locker and started to fill his brief case with files and other items he deemed important.   
  
"Because...um...if you don't I'll tell everyone that...um...you k-kissed me!" shouted the raven haired teen in a panic. Then a slight blush crept onto his face. What did he just say? Oh gawd, Kaiba would surely kill him now. Goodbye cruel world, I guess I'm going to the big yatzee cup in the sky. Ryouji gulped and winced waiting for impact of the brunet's fist, but never came.   
  
Seto stopped suddenly. Did that dice freak just say what he thought he did? Tell everyone he kissed him? The CEO shuddered at the thought. That was all he needed. Harassment at school too, for "apparently" playing tonsil hockey with the school's communal male whore. The CEO shook his head as a small pink hue crept onto his face. The Kaiba Corp president had never kissed anyone before, but it's not like he would tell anyone that. Kaiba now looked over at the wincing teen and smirked.   
  
"You are a fool Ryouji, no one would believe you or your sick twisted fantasies anyways,"the cerulean eyed teen shot back, voice letting off an icy chill. The emerald eyed teen growled.   
  
"My fantasies are not twisted or sick! You...your just jealous that maybe..you can't have me!" Ryouji shot back in a huff. He'd be damned if he let the "Ice Prince" as he had dubbed the CEO, get the last word.   
  
"And then you woke up..." Seto mused as he shut his locker door swiftly. Ryouji clenched his fists in anger, knuckles slowly turning an unhealthy white colour. Damn him damn him! Thought the dungeon dice creator. How he hated when Kaiba got the best of him, well this was one battle the emerald eyed teen was not about to lose. Ryouji stared at the cocky, arrogant brunet in front of him, if only his hair wasn't caught he'd show the Kaiba Corp president a thing or two.   
  
"Well Otogi, it was nice talking, or should I say..watching you make an ass of yourself, but I really have better things to do then sit here and hear you bitch and moan," the cerulean eyed teen said as he lifted his brief case and smirked again at the teen's current situation.   
  
That was it. It was the last straw. The midnight haired teen had, had enough. Ryouji Otogi looked up at the brunet, green eyes raging with spite. Then he did it. Yes, the dungeon dice monster's creator had done it. He single handily freed himself from his metal prison, with one giant leap. Yes, leap. The emerald eyed teen had somehow managed with all his pent up anger to lunge himself at the CEO, pulling his long dark locks free from the "evil" locker. Ryouji, shocked at the fact that he had actually freed himself forgot about the fact his body was hurling towards a certain brunet, and crashed into his hard chest, sending both teens tumbling to the floor.   
  
"....ow," moaned the emerald eyed teen as he rubbed the back of his head tenderly, where a few of his luscious locks had been pulled out, unaware of the fact he was on top of a ceratin brunet, who was now fuming.   
  
"Get the fuck off me Otogi!" yelled the brunet as he struggled to push the dice crazed teen off himself. Ryouji smiled sheepishly and blushed as he quickly tried to scramble to his feet and off of the cerulean eyed teen, but not before placing a hand close to an area very personal to the CEO. Ryouji blushed a deep crimson red as he felt hardness.   
  
"OH MY GAWD!" screamed the dice fanatic. "KAIBA!"   
  
"You fucking idiot!" raged the brunet. Ryouji blinked and tried to speak. Wow. This was a first for him. He never knew he had this effect on men! Seto glared and smacked the teen's hand away.   
  
"Look you baka!" the tall teen shouted as he reached into his pocket.   
  
"NO NO NO NO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE! REALLY! KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR MR. HAPPY OR WHATEVER YOU CALL HIM!" screamed the midnight haired teen while covering his eyes in a panic. The CEO sighed and smacked the dungeon dice monsters creator.   
  
"You fucking moron, it's my cell phone!" yelled the brunet while flashing the small hard object to the distraught teen. Ryouji blinked and breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
"Uh...s-sorry there Kaiba.." the teen said trying to smile.   
  
"Sorry my fucking ass, touch me again and I'll cut all of that fucking hair off," raged the CEO as he rose to his feet and tried to cover the pink blush on his cheeks. The emerald eyed teen gulped and clung to his hair protectively at that comment. How could anyone even fathom chopping off his pride and joy? That was just cruel!   
  
"R-right Seto," Ryouji said looking away from the tall teen.   
  
"Don't call me Seto, Otogi," the CEO said coldly as he picked up his brief case and dusted off his now wrinkled school uniform.   
  
"Fine, then don't call me Otogi Kaiba, I have a name and I like it thank you very much," the dice crazed teen said proudly while fixing his jacket.   
  
" I really don't see why, and in any case, no one tells me what to do....Otogi," the brunet said with a smirk. Ryouji glared.   
  
"Fine...SETO!" yelled the midnight haired teen while crossing his arms in a huff. Kaiba was reaaalllyyy starting to piss him off, but at the same time he was a good verbal spar. He hadn't had one of those in awhile. But still, Kaiba was Kaiba.   
  
"Whatever," the cerulean eyed teen said smugly as he turned a heel and headed towards the exit of the school, but not before stopping to say one more thing. "See you tomorrow...and please try to look more like the male population of this school, unless of course you enjoy looking like a female....girly locks," smirked the tall teen from over his shoulder and exited Domino High.   
  
"Fucking bastard..." muttered the emerald eyed teen as he grabbed his bag which had been forgotten by his locker and slung it over one of his shoulders.   
  
Ryouji walked down the streets of Domino in a daze. He wanted to get home. Today had been hell and he just wanted to sleep, and take a shower...and maybe play dungeon dice...and maybe check his email...and maybe...ah hell he didn't know. The dice crazed teen stopped as the cross walk light flashed red and let out a sigh. Then suddenly a tap came from his right shoulder. The emerald eyed teen turned around to be met with...yes..the gang. Yugi Mutou and the rest of the guys. Oh great, just what I need thought the teen.   
  
"Hi Ryouji!" the tri-colour haired teen said happily. "What'ca up to?"   
  
"Nothing much," sighed the midnight haired teen while looking at the others who seemed to be in a grumpy mood. "What's up your guys ass?"   
  
"Tea wants to go shopping...." moaned Joey as he leaned on Tristan for support.   
  
"And we know it's going to take forever!" Tristan chimed in with a whine.   
  
"HEY! Quiet you two or no ice cream later, remember you promised no whining!" the brunette said in a huff.   
  
"Ya ya," the two boys said knowingly.   
  
"Hey Ryouji why don't you come along with us?" a British accent added politely. The dungeon dice creator thought for a moment. Did he really want to go? Not really...but he did need to buy more hair elastics and maybe a new earring. Decisions, decisions.   
  
"Sure...why the hell not," the emerald eyed teen said with a sigh and added smile.   
  
"YAY!" Tea said happily as she dragged Yugi down the side walk towards the mall. Yes, this would be an interesting trip. But Ryouji would be damned as hell if she started picking out hair scrunchies for him. That would definitely be the last straw.   
  
Pheonix: Wow...took me long enough eh?   
  
Ryouji: glares yes...that it did...  
  
Pheonix: Ok ok ..im sorry, I apologize to all those loyal readers as well, I've been busy with grad and everything  
  
Ryouji: excuses excuses   
  
Pheonix: but..but its true!   
  
Ryouji: likely story...oh and by the way tosses pheonix present grad present  
  
Pheonix: eyes light up awwwww thankies! glomps Ryouji   
  
Ryouji: turns blue ..cant....breathe....help me....  
  
Pheonix: giggles thank you and thank you to all who are still reading this story, hopefully I will update other ones soon...and...REVIEW PLEASSSEEEEEE! JA NE! blows kiss 


End file.
